FIG. 16 shows a conventional LED lamp unit (refer to a PTL 1).
In an LED lamp unit 61, a chip type LED 64, which includes an LED element, a flat lens 62 which covers the LED element and a case 63, is accommodated in a socket 65, and a socket cover 66 is closed. With this structure, LED terminals (not shown in the drawing) inside the case 63 can be made to elastically contact with terminals 67 which are projected obliquely upwards in the socket 65. The terminals 67 are press-contacted to electric wires 68. The LED is a light emitting diode.
A LED lamp unit (not shown in the drawings) other than the above is disclosed in a PTL 2 which makes a pair of terminals of an LED, which includes a light emitting part, a body part, and the pair of terminals, to be engaged with and connected to fitting parts, which have an L-shaped cross section, of power supplying parts on a molded board by being slid.